


Red Kiss

by grayclouds



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 07:42:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4911043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grayclouds/pseuds/grayclouds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh is turned into a vampire and Chris tries to cope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ryvrr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryvrr/gifts).



If you were to ask Chris what happened on the 2nd of February in 2014, he would probably respond with a vague reply about a bottle of Jeremiah Cragg and a stupid prank gone wrong.

His memory of it is shaky at best–mostly because he was passed out drunk during a large portion of it at the time. In his unconscious state, he completely missed the mean trick played on poor Hannah, her tearful escape into the woods, and the subsequent chase by her older brother who’d decided not to drink quite as much as Chris.

By the time he came to it was all over–Hannah was back in the cabin, safe and sound, but she was in hysterics and not even Beth could calm her down enough to get a coherent explanation out of her.

Josh was nowhere to be found.

Dazed and hungover, Chris had nonetheless demanded answers. Hannah was barely capable of giving any. In between her weeping she mentioned something about Josh being taken, and an old man–he looked  _ancient_ , she said once she calmed down, and it had happened so fast she hadn’t even noticed Josh wasn’t running behind her anymore until she got to the cabin and felt safe enough to turn around.

By this time a storm was roaring outside, and it was only imminent death and Sam talking some sense into him that prevented Chris from bolting out the door to look for Josh. The next three hours were the longest of his life.

When the storm finally let up, it was the 3rd of February.

Josh returned, but he wasn’t the same.

* * *

“Hello?” Chris peers into the dark hallway leading to the living room, standing in the doorway of his best friend’s apartment. It’s almost deathly silent as Chris cautiously steps inside, flicking on the light-switch and closing the front door behind him as he slips the spare key Josh gave him back into his pocket. 

The ceiling lamp illuminates the simple corridor in front of him, a coat-rack on his left and various pairs of shoes near it, strewn about haphazardly, but otherwise everything appears to be fairly normal. 

“Josh?” Chris calls anxiously, carefully stepping over a boot as he moves towards the living room, peeking into the darkness and barely making out the silhouette of a familiar figure standing in front of large windows, looking out over the street. 

“I heard you the first time.” Josh doesn’t move a muscle as Chris switches on the light inside this room as well–Josh doesn’t need the lights anymore, after all. He has perfect night-vision.

His living room looks oddly neat; Chris still has to get used to the absence of empty pizza boxes and beer cans scattered about. Briefly readjusting his glasses, he peers at Josh’s back with uncertainty. 

“You, uh, you doing alright?” 

It has just been a week since Josh told him about his  _condition_ , and he still has trouble coming to terms with it to the point where he doesn’t know how to interact with his closest friend anymore. 

Just a little while ago, the notion of vampires belonged with ghosts and monsters in the category of things that didn’t exist, and yet Chris found himself proven wrong entirely when Josh told him what really happened up on that mountain on February 2nd, stating flat-out that he’d been turned into a “leech”. How do you process something like that?

“Yeah,” Josh says, finally turning to look at him–his skin unusually pale, eyes darker than the friendly grey they used to be with a tint of red, all the little flaws and imperfections in his face having smoothed out and disappeared into alluring beauty. He doesn’t even  _look_  like Josh anymore, not really. 

“So, what’s up?” Chris asks, inching toward the couch but not taking the liberty of sitting down like he would’ve done before. “You sounded pretty stressed over the phone.” 

Josh smiles lightly, but there is a stiffness in his posture, and Chris glimpses at his hands, realizing they’re both balled into fists and shaking lightly. “I need you to do me a favour, Chris.” 

“Sure,” Chris says without a second thought. “What is it?” 

“I’m gonna be moving out soon, to the countryside,” His friend takes a deep breath, the unnaturally sharp fangs briefly visible from the slight gap between his lips. “To make it easier for me to… you know, like I told you,” Josh makes a vague hand-gesture, and Chris nods slowly, understanding what he means. “That should solve the problem, right? Thing is, I haven’t… you know, with the sun out, it’s hard for me, and I don’t think I’ll be able to hold out until the move, so I–” 

“Are you…” Chris swallows thickly, feeling an instinctive wariness coil in his gut, tensing instantly. “Are you thirsty?” 

Josh avoids his eyes, gaze fixated to the floor, and nods stiffly. 

“Christ,” Chris breathes, brushing a shaky hand through his hair. It’s still so surreal, to think that his best friend now needs  _blood_ to survive, and even though he knows Josh wouldn’t harm him, there is still a part of him that is frightened by his mere presence alone, recognizing the predator he’s turned into.

Josh laughs weakly. “Yeah, pretty fucked up, huh?”

In the end it doesn’t matter, though, because underneath the blood-sucking and general creepy vampire shit, Josh is still  _Josh_ , and he needs him–Chris isn’t going to let him down.

“I don’t suppose you got any rats around here you can munch on?” Chris jokes half-heartedly and Josh shrugs with a faintly amused grin that doesn’t hide that the trembling of his hands has gotten worse.

“Afraid not.” 

With a great big sigh, Chris finally lets himself drop down on the couch, wondering how they can best solve this peculiar little problem. Well, if it’s just blood Josh needs–

“Why don’t you take some of mine?” 

Josh, who’d been going back to staring out the window, looks back at him with wide eyes. “ _What_?”

“You need blood to survive, right? I don’t mind donating,” Chris says with a shrug, even as part of him screams that this is a horrible idea–but what if Josh goes too long without any and his self-control snaps? What if he attacks someone? It’s better he have a wiling victim, all things considered.

“No, just– _no_ ” Josh replies instantly, though he appears conflicted more than disgusted at the suggestion. “Did you hit your head on the way here? There’s no way I’m–”

“How long have you been without?” Chris interrupts with a frown, and Josh averts his eyes. “Josh?” 

“A while.” He says nothing more, lips pursed into a thin line.

“Why did you ask me over otherwise?” 

“I don’t know! To barricade me in here, maybe? Find me a stray dog to suck dry?” Josh exclaims helplessly. “I’m not drinking human blood, Chris, especially not…” He trails off awkwardly, Chris raising his eyebrows slightly.

“Especially not what? Mine?” When Josh doesn’t respond, Chris frowns. “What’s wrong with my blood?” 

“Forget it,” Josh replies tersely, crossing his arms and turning back to the windows. Chris isn’t about to let the topic go so easily, however, and gets up off the couch, but when he takes a single step towards Josh, his friend gives him a warning glare.

Chris considers it for a moment, but decides that he’s not going to cave to Josh’s stupid and pointless stubbornness, and takes another step. Josh watches him intently but doesn’t move away as Chris slowly comes closer–eyes darting down to Chris’ neck for a split-second before catching himself and looking away, jaw clenching.

“Josh–” 

“ _Don’t,”_ Josh hisses, refusing to look at him. “Just don’t. You have no idea what you’re toying with.” 

Chris scowls in frustration, coming to a halt right in front of Josh who has his head bowed in an attempt to conceal his expression, but the heavy breaths and sharp claws on his fingers say enough–he’s  _starving_.

“Stop being a stubborn ass and just take it,” Chris huffs, rolling up his sleeve and presenting his right wrist to Josh, who stares at the veins visible underneath the skin as if transfixed, licking his lips.

“What if…” Josh glances up at Chris’ face, and there is genuine fear reflected in his eyes. “What if I lose control? What if I hurt you?” 

“You won’t,” Chris answers without even a hint of doubt, placing a reassuring hand on Josh’s shoulder and squeezing lightly. “I trust you.” 

For a long moment they simply stare at each other, Josh listening to the steady, comforting sound of Chris’ heartbeat before his resolve cracks and he finally reaches over, gently wrapping his cold fingers around his friend’s wrist. He looks up at Chris’ face one final time. 

“Are you sure about this?” he says softly, offering Chris a last chance to get out of this, but even as his heartbeat picks up and starts beating faster and faster and the anxiety tightens into a little ball inside his chest, Chris still nods, determined to see this through, for Josh’s sake.

Josh looks back down at the wrist in his hand, and takes a deep breath before, in one swift and almost elegant motion, he leans down and sinks his fangs into Chris’ flesh.

The sensation is at first an incredibly sharp, stinging sort of pain that has Chris gasping sharply and nearly yanking his arm out of Josh’s grip if it hadn’t been so strong. The sucking is the strangest, most uncomfortable thing he’s ever felt, so much so that he doesn’t even notice Josh’s satisfied humming, and Chris bites his tongue to keep from crying out when something _really_ bizarre happens.

From where Josh’s fangs connect with his veins, the pain gradually begins to numb and is replaced by a very warm, tingly feeling spreading from his wrist to the rest of his body, intensifying into something that has heat coiling tightly in the pit of his stomach, making his head spin and leaving him entirely breathless.

“Holy  _shit_ ,” Chris hisses, dazed by the sudden overwhelming sensation that can’t be described as anything but akin to sheer sexual ecstasy, eyes slipping shut–but the second the words leave his lips, Josh instantly pulls away from his wrist, pupils blown wide and blood gleaming off his lips but nonetheless appearing worried, as well as a little bit wild.

“You alright?” 

Chris blinks, not sure how to answer that question.”I… I guess so?” 

Josh gives him a doubtful look before his stare wanders back down to the two small puncture wounds in Chris’ skin. He hesitates briefly before leaning down, tongue licking the tiny holes and lapping up the leftover blood, breathing a hot sigh on Chris’ skin that makes him nearly flinch, now painfully aware of the hardness starting to swell in his pants.

Fuck. This should feel  _very_ wrong and completely indecent, but part of him is already craving that intense heat again, as if instantly addicted to it. 

“A-are you… I mean… d-did you get enough?” Chris stammers, eyeing Josh with a furtive glance, feeling too embarrassed to look at him properly.

Josh furrows his brows slightly, scratching the back of his neck. “It’ll make do. I mean, it should be just right to get me through a few days, at least until I–” 

“You can take more, if you want to,” Chris blurts out without thinking, feeling his blood starting to rush to his face as Josh stares at him uncomprehendingly. “It’s-it’s not a big deal, really.”

“Chris–” 

“I feel fine! If you want more it’s not a problem!” 

“ _Chris_ –” 

“It felt kinda good, alright?” Chris confesses, cracking under the pressure of Josh’s intense stare, looking down at his feet in shame. Josh says nothing for the longest while, the awkward silence stretching out and Chris starts thoroughly regretting ever proposing this whole thing in the first place.

That is, until he feels a cold hand hesitantly press on the crook of his neck, fingers tracing carefully over his pulse-point. Chris stiffens, looking up at Josh who still seems a bit taken with his thirst, eyes glazed over.

“It felt good?” Josh repeats quietly, considering the words for himself. “You…  _want_ to do it?” 

“Is-is that weird?” Chris says a bit panicky, because this is weird,  _really_ fucking weird, and Josh is leaning in close, and it’s getting harder to breathe or think clearly. “I don’t know, I mean, this way we’re both getting something out of it, right?”

Josh’s lips curve slightly, and he cracks a smile–the first genuine one he’s seen in weeks. “Man, I had no idea you were this kinky.” 

“D-don’t make this weird!” Chris protests, blushing furiously, but not shying away from Josh’s soft caresses, his fingers trailing up and down, tracing the veins on his throat, the sensation strangely soothing to him until his hand pauses on a particular spot right above the crook of his neck.

Josh’s smile fades from his face and at once he looks serious, their eyes meeting briefly. “Can I…?”

The question goes largely unspoken, but Chris doesn’t need to hear the rest of it–with his nerves alight and a mixture of anticipation and anxiety in his belly, he nods.

Slowly, Josh leans forward as he shifts his hand from Chris’ neck to his shoulder. Chris holds his breath when he feels the touch of soft lips brush over his skin, Josh’s soft breaths spiking up his temperature until he feels like he’s starting to sweat. For a moment, nothing happens there, and Josh’s lips linger pleasantly–but it passes as soon as it comes, and once more, Chris cringes at the sharp sting of the fangs sinking into him.

The pain is more prominent, and in a reflex, Chris’ hands grasp at Josh’s shirt, fingers clenching into the fabric as he endures–and while the pain is more intense, so is the pleasure when it finally hits him.

It’s a feeling so indescribably satisfying that Chris has trouble wrapping his mind around it. He’s at the mercy of it, exhaling sharply as with every suck of his blood the pleasure pulses inside his body as if it has a rhythm of his own. 

Squeezing his eyes shut, he’s barely aware of the groan that escape from his parted lips, nor of the deep groan that answers it, Josh’s hands slipping around his back and pulling him closer. 

Chris leans in all too willingly–aware in some form that his erection is pressing against Josh’s hip, the thought that he might be making his friend uncomfortable occurring to him a second later, but when he shifts to move away Josh growls almost possessively and grabs his waist, pulling him back in.

_Oh._

It’s when their hips inadvertently grind together that Chris realizes with a start that Josh is completely hard as well, but it doesn’t scare him as it would’ve in any other situation. In fact, overcome by the unnatural pleasure as he is, he instead moves his hips against Josh’s very purposefully, and delights in the subdued moan he manages to coax out of him.

Josh pulls away from his neck, gasping for breath, and Chris can feel him smirking against him when he makes a noise of protest when the warmth leaves him together with Josh. 

“Down, boy,” Josh murmurs against his skin, voice thick with heat and amusement, and licks at the blood dripping down before it can stain Chris’ clothes. When he pulls back slightly to look at Chris, when their eyes meet–both still dazed by the surreal experience from a moment ago, and both still painfully hard–it only takes a second before their lips meet in a sloppy mess of soft skin, hot tongues and sharp teeth. 

Josh moans wantonly into his mouth and Chris tangles his fingers in Josh’s hair, kissing until his lungs ache for breath, a mixture of saliva and blood on his tongue, and then they split apart just as quickly as they met, staring at each other with wide eyes. 

“Fuck,” Chris whispers, disbelief and shock starting to set in. “Holy  _fuck_. What just happened?” 

Josh opens and closes his mouth soundlessly, appearing just as flustered as Chris. “I don’t know,” he says eventually, frowning slightly. “But I do know that it was really,  _really_ gay.” 

Chris splutters indignantly, immediately taking a step back. “This-this is your fault! You and your weird vampire powers did something to my head–” 

“Hey!” Josh protests. “I just wanted to suck your blood– _you_ were the one sucking on my tongue!” 

Chris gasps indignantly. “I-I wasn’t–I’m straight– _you had a boner_!” 

“So did you, asshole!” 

There is a tense silence that lasts for more than five seconds as they both try to gather their composure and avoid any and all eye-contact.

“Well,” Josh speaks first, “at least I’m not hungry anymore?” he offers tentatively.

Chris awkwardly takes a step back. “I should… I should probably leave.” 

“Yeah.”

“This–” 

“–never happened.”

“Right.” 

The next five times it happens, they say the exact same thing.

It never helps.


End file.
